Hide and Seek
by Sparkien
Summary: Sasuke was still missing, but one night when Sakura reflects on a past memory, it seems things are taking a turning change.


**Story**: Hide and Seek

**Theme**:Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings**: Sasuke and Sakura

**Type: ** Oneshot

**Summary: **Sasuke was still missing, but one night when Sakura reflects on a past memory, it seems things are taking a turning change.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, neither the song used as inspiration

**Notes**: I can make up stuffs :C I know it's OOC but I had to write this down c.c I JUST HAD TO. ITALICS=FLASHBACK

**Inspiration: **Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" And yes that is the song link. .com/watch/?v=QrB_0h1IuNQ&feature=related

_Currently one of two five year olds was running across the snow, his hair sticking up, just like a chicken's ass, little Uchiha Sasuke. It was almost mid-winter, so every step he made was followed by sunken in footprints. He was searching for a particular girl. One with rosette colored hair. _

_Haruno Sakura._

_They were at a children's playground, where his mother as well as hers dropped them off to play. They met up with each other unexpectedly but after the young girl suggested Hide and Seek, he agreed. She went into hiding, leaving him to find her._

_Now this had been going on for twenty minutes now. They'd played many games, taking turns with who would hide and who would find. She lost most of them sadly._

_He continued to race through the snow, his stamina going only so far before he started to huff slowing down to a stop. He heard a giggle; therefore he turned towards his right, a single oak tree. He smirked knowing he was about to win. Slowly and as stealthily as a five year old could be he crept up to the tree, placing his hands on the bark, and flung himself around the plant life only to find no one be there._

_He was confused at first not being able to comprehend where she had gone. But then he heard it again._

_Her laugh._

_Stumped for a few moments, he thought for a bit, his mind suddenly coming up with an idea._

_Simply, look up, and so he did._

"_Found you." He could disappointment etched across her face. Slowly she climbed down from the tree, careful as not to trip. _

"_How do you always find me that easily Sasuke-kun" She frowned, and he simply smiled. _

"_Don't giggle." She rolled her eyes._

"_I wish I could win once. You either hide in just the right place or seem to find me right after I hide."_

"_You're the one who wanted to play a game you couldn't win at." They continued to play the game. She still was losing horribly till they decided on one more before they had to leave._

_She won._

Now she was almost eighteen, sitting on her bed, thinking about that memory. Her window was open, the wind flowing freely in and out.

He was here. She knew it easily, didn't have to open her eyes. She sensed his chakra, it was surprisingly peaceful. Opening her eyes slowly, she found him standing in front of her. They'd both changed since the last time had seen each other. But it was if he had read her mind in the previous minutes before

"You always had good chakra control, even then."

Both for the better.

"I guess I should have known you were always playing hide and seek. You'd have to come out sometime."

She knew he wasn't here in murderous intent, or to start anything. He was here to turn himself in and try to renew old relations to something near normalcy. She noted his smirk, knowing he too had taken himself back to the same memory for the moment once more.

"I guess you should've known you couldn't win." She gave a light smile at his response before getting up. It was twelve in the morning, but it didn't matter. The godaime would still be up at this hour due to a lot of the paperwork she put off.

"Let's go, I suppose." He knew, she knew, as they escaped through the open window. Maybe things would run for the better now, maybe they could both sleep more peaceful at night.

The wind continued to flow through the open window, her curtains rasping about in a more subtle manner.

They both knew it would work out in the end. They would get through it together

SO that's a one shot I was working on. It was a storyline idea that wouldn't work with my current story. So why waste the opportunity?

Review please? C:


End file.
